


囚

by 35yezhongshi



Category: 35 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35yezhongshi/pseuds/35yezhongshi
Summary: *黑帮少爷朱XGV男优白*有强迫，有路人无插入，三观不正，有杀人。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	囚

**Author's Note:**

> *黑帮少爷朱XGV男优白
> 
> *有强迫，有路人无插入，三观不正，有杀人。

1.

安静的房间里，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声显得尤为清晰。

白宇浑身赤裸着，双手无力地扶住摆在房间中央的中式书桌，细瘦的腰肢猫咪似的塌着，把浑圆的臀瓣送进了身后肏着他的男人的手里。男人的手“啪”的一声打在白宇滑腻的臀肉上，一边揉捏一边说着不干不净的荤话：“怎么样？肏得你还舒服吗？看你屁股流的水都流得发了河了。”

白宇羞耻得满脸通红，却又不得不答话：“啊啊……龙，龙哥肏得我好舒服……啊啊啊，被肏开了……呜啊！”

“舒服就全都射给你！”大力肏弄着穴肉的男人说着便开始了冲刺，坚挺的性器残忍地破开穴里的嫩肉，捣弄了大概十来下，闷哼一声，全数射进了白宇的身体里。

白宇虽然也早泄了出来，但被人内射的感觉还是让他不自觉地呻吟出来，他已然是被男人肏坏了，男人尚还有些蓬勃的性器刚从那被肏得发红的穴里一抽出来，白宇就腿软得再站不住，跪坐在地上穿着沾了精液的衬衫。

“以后记得要乖。”男人逗狗似的挠了挠白宇的下巴，边用穿着皮鞋的脚点了点白宇的臀肉，示意白宇把屁股抬起来。

白宇哪敢说个“不”字，抽泣着乖巧地抬高了屁股，把被肏得一片狼藉的腿间展示给了移到他跟前的摄像机。小穴已然被肏得肿了，张张合合地吐着乳白色的精水，淫荡极了。

“卡！”坐在场景外面的导演满意地喊了一声后，安静的片场才又骚动起来，站在白宇后面的“龙哥”此时已经褪去了那种凌厉的气势，一边系着浴袍的带子一边关心地蹲下身来扶跪坐在地上的白宇。

“怎么样？还好吗？”朱一龙把手软脚软的白宇扶了起来，牵着白宇的手把白宇往浴室带，“我……我帮你清理一下吧？”

可能是刚才的“黑帮老大”和现在的暖心同事差别实在太大，逗得脸还泛着红的白宇“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“龙哥，说真的，我觉得你应该去当演员，演技也太好了，要不是能看见摄像机围着咱们拍，我还真以为你是什么黑帮老大了，你说黑帮老大都图什么呀？干谁不行啊？干自己小弟？”

朱一龙抬了那张温柔的笑脸，回着白宇的话：“要是有你这样的小弟，我倒是觉得黑帮老大干小弟没什么好说的。”

“啊？为什么啊？”白宇不明白朱一龙怎么会这么说。

“因为可爱。”朱一龙说。

2.

白宇总感觉哪里不对劲，他晾在阳台的内裤最近总是会丢。

他家附近也没有野猫什么的小动物，说是它们叼走的白宇自己都不太信，好好的猫叼走人类的内裤是怎么回事？拿回去套头吗？

可是说是人拿走的他也有点难以置信，什么人不偷女人的内裤专门偷他的内裤啊？该不会是流浪汉没有内裤拿走了？白宇看着阳台空落落的衣架抓耳挠腮，气得直咬牙。

那流浪汉那么需要内裤的话，他买包新的放阳台上总可以了吧？只求流浪汉别再拿他穿过的内裤了，他虽然是个五大三粗的男人，莫名其妙被人偷了内裤，心里还是挺不是滋味的——他一个大男人总不能去报警说自己的内裤被偷了，且不说警察信不信他，他只要一想到要去说这样的事，自己都先羞耻得要死。

可奇怪的地方就在这里，他买了包全新的内裤放在自家的阳台上，隔天去看的时候那包全新的内裤还是放在那里一动没动，而晾在衣架上的内裤果然又没了一条。

“这他妈得是什么样的流浪汉啊？专门挑别人穿过的内裤拿？”白宇说到这里羞耻极了，恨得咬牙切齿，“我敢肯定这就是个变态……专门偷男人内裤的变态！”

“那你去报警了吗？”坐在白宇家沙发上的朱一龙关心地问道。

“我哪有脸啊？我他妈还是个拍片儿的，去跟警察说，警察能信我？”白宇一想到这个世界上有某个油光满面的变态正拿着他的内裤不一定做什么的时候，就恶心得够呛，忍不住把脸埋到朱一龙的肩窝和朱一龙撒娇，“龙哥，我该怎么办啊？”

“要不装个监控吧？”朱一龙提议道。

“确实啊！”

3.

装了监控果然很有效，白宇果然在监控里看到了那个偷拿他内裤的变态——是一个四十来岁的地中海大叔，男人扯下他晾在衣架上的内裤后甚至还迷恋地放在脸上闻了闻，然后才一把塞进衣兜里鬼鬼祟祟地跑掉了。

白宇简直要恶心吐了，他又生气又无力，对着这个变态大叔简直无可奈何，倒是最近一直陪在他身边的朱一龙给他出了个主意：“不如去匿名论坛发帖曝光他，让大家都看看这个变态。”

“有道理。”

到网上曝光这个变态大叔的办法果然很有效，那个变态大叔果然再没来白宇家偷过白宇的内裤了。朱一龙显然也很高兴，提议说：“不如少喝点酒，我们两个庆祝庆祝。”

白宇当然也乐意，两个人对坐着喝了点红酒，在暧昧的气氛里性事开始得顺理成章。白宇被朱一龙肏得头昏脑胀，虽然两个人因为工作总要做这种事，但在家里被肏和在摄影棚被肏还是不一样，白宇只觉得不仅自己的脑袋被肏得发了昏，连嘴巴也开始说起胡话来了。

他搂着朱一龙的脖子，屁股里还含着朱一龙那根粗硕的性器，泪眼朦胧地同朱一龙说话：“龙哥，啊嗯……哥哥，做我男朋友好不好……轻、轻点儿！啊啊……”

性致勃勃的男人明显肏得更用力了，嘴唇含着白宇的耳珠又舔又咬，用带着笑意的声音应了白宇的话：“太好了。”

4.

白宇和朱一龙从确定了恋爱关系之后就开始了同居，可让白宇烦恼的事情还没完，他好像又被尾随了。

和朱一龙回家的时候还好点，一旦朱一龙要回他自己的公寓拿点什么物品不能和他一起回家，白宇就总能感觉到那目光如芒在背地刺在他的身上。

而且偏巧在这个时候，白宇发现自己家旁边那间久久没有动静的房间似乎有了人住的迹象，绷紧的神经让他忍不住怀疑旁边的房间就是那个跟踪狂租下的，种种巧合让白宇头皮发麻，他觉得自己可能是又被什么变态盯上了。

无奈之下，白宇只能又和朱一龙说了，自己可能遇到了一个跟踪狂。

“……你不在那个人就会跟着我，一直跟着我到单元门口，最近他甚至都不避着我了，我还看见过他的脸，看起来是个三十多岁的人，满脸胡碴。”白宇一想起那张冲着他笑着露出一口黄牙的脸就一阵恶心，“而且我怀疑，我家旁边的那个空屋就是被他租下来了，要不他怎么总能跟上我！”

朱一龙耐心地听完了白宇语无伦次的叙述，知道这次的跟踪狂明显是把白宇吓得不轻，他把白宇搂进怀里，安抚地拍了拍白宇的背：“别那么紧张，我知道你邻居是什么人，那天晚上我出去倒垃圾，看到从那个房间里出来了一个二十多岁的年轻人，不是你说的那个变态。”

朱一龙肯定的回答让白宇微微松了一口气，可他一想到那个跟踪他的变态，还是心有余悸，他钻进朱一龙的怀里，听见朱一龙又说：“其实这个事情也简单，我们不如来个‘螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后’，我也想看看这个变态是个什么烂东西。”

白宇觉得神奇极了，明明在同朱一龙说之前他还怕得要命，此时有了朱一龙肯定的解决办法他反而安下了心，一点都不怕了。

第二天，两个人就故意分开来走，白宇正大光明地走在前面，朱一龙则不动声色地远远跟在后面，看着那个跟踪白宇的变态会怎么出现。

在经过一个路口的时候，那跟踪狂便肆无忌惮地跟在了白宇的身后，完全没在意跟在他们后面的朱一龙。

不过等白宇再回头看的时候，他的身后居然又只剩下了朱一龙一个人，那个跟踪他的变态再没了影。白宇感觉挺惊奇的，也不管变态是不是还在跟着他们，欢乐地凑到了朱一龙的身边，瞪着那双亮晶晶的眼睛问朱一龙：“龙哥，变态呢？”

“我警告了他几句，他跑了。”朱一龙说着把白宇搂进了自己的怀里，两个人黏黏糊糊地抱在一起，“我们回家吧。”

5.

白宇觉得变态的事到这里就可以结了，万万没想到事情还没结，变态是不再找上门来了，警察却找过来了，为的还是那两个变态的事。

“你认识这两个人吗？”警察把两张照片摆在白宇的面前，严肃地问着。

“我和他们不太熟，”白宇对要不要把被跟踪偷内裤的事说出来很是烦恼了一会儿，但还是破罐子破摔地说了：“他们……他们之前性骚扰过我。”

“哦？他们为什么性骚扰你？”

白宇被警察问得羞耻极了，结结巴巴地把两个人偷内裤，跟踪他的事都说了，说完才听到两个年轻的警察告诉他说：“他们两个——”

警察说着用手点了点那个胖子的照片：“一个死了，一个失踪。”

白宇惊得冷汗直冒，他终于知道警察为什么找上他了，可是他什么都没有做过，他的确是个男人，但男人被性骚扰就应该忍着吗？而且警察是什么意思他再清楚不过，不就是怀疑他下手杀了这两个变态吗？

白宇又气又怕，嘴巴张合了半天也说不出话来，还是坐在他旁边的朱一龙冷静些，条理清晰地解释道：“他们两个这样我们根本不知道是为什么，那个偷内裤的变态我们只是把他的照片放在了网上，但是从那之后他就再也没有出现过了。”

“至于另一个人，我们也什么都没做，只是口头警告了他，难道我们就活该被跟踪吗？我们就算报了警，他又没对我们造成实质性的伤害，你们也没法把他抓进去吧？而且我和小白每天都在一起，真的没工夫管他们去哪儿。”

两个警察相互看了对方一眼，说了一句“有线索可能还会来打扰”就走了。

白宇还是对这件事耿耿于怀，甚至开始怀疑自己把变态男人的照片发到网上是不是正确的了：“唉，如果我当时没把他的照片发到网上就好了，可能他也不会死……”

“小白，”朱一龙拍了拍白宇的背，微笑着耐心地劝解：“可能他的死根本不是因为你把照片发到网上了，他可能有仇家，也有可能欠了钱被高利贷的人砍了，警察来问你，只是排除一下冗余的线索，你不要想那么多。”

不得不说，朱一龙的这番解释确实是说到了白宇的心坎里，他是觉得朱一龙说得对，但也不想承认这个人是因为他死的，说他胆小也好，说他自私也好，他想过平静的生活难道有错吗？

白宇笑了笑，终于放下了心。

6.

警察果然再没过来问白宇关于那两个人的问题，白宇也忘了那两个人的事，幸福地和朱一龙谈着恋爱。

可是他也不知道是他有招变态的体质还是因为什么，他居然又遇上了变态。

那天他和朱一龙是分开来走的，朱一龙去超市买了菜，他则自己一个人先回了家，刚开了门，忽地就被人扑倒在门口，一双手猴急地摸进了白宇的衣服里。

白宇不敢喊，也挣不动，男人肥硕的身体压在他身上他连挣扎的力气都没有，穿得好好的长裤被男人粗暴地褪到了腿弯，白宇绝望地闭了闭眼睛，突然理解了古代那些贞洁烈女的心理。

正胡思乱想着，只听见身后的房门“喀啷”一声锁上了，接着身上一轻，压在他身上的男人再没了动作。

白宇战战兢兢地回头去看，正看到朱一龙冷着脸用鞋柜上的跳绳勒着那个男人的脖子，那冷静平淡的样子，简直让白宇觉得朱一龙不是要勒死一个人，而是在勒死一头猪。

白宇愣愣地看着拽紧了绳子的朱一龙，他的脑子乱糟糟的，简直不敢相信眼前这个正在冷静杀人的男人就是他体贴入微的男友。

被朱一龙勒住脖子的男人此时明显已经要不行了，原本使劲挣动的手脚已经没了力气挣扎，抽搐似的动了动碰到了白宇的腿，才让白宇像从噩梦里醒来一样急忙制止：“龙、龙哥，你放了他吧，他要死了……”

白宇说着忍不住痛哭出声，他还是觉得眼前的景象是他的幻觉，因为朱一龙身上的暴虐气息是他从来没有见过的，他说了让朱一龙放了那个男人，可他眼睁睁地看到朱一龙的手把勒在男人脖子上的那根绳子拉得更紧了。

闯进他们房子里的男人在朱一龙残暴的动作下渐渐没了气息，软软地倒在了地上，安静下来的尸体让白宇只想逃。

朱一龙却一把就抓住了白宇的手臂，强硬地把白宇扯到床边，再一下子把白宇扔了上去，然后山似的压下来，开始了粗暴的性事。

“你怕我？因为我杀了他们？”白宇无声地流着眼泪，敏锐地听到了朱一龙话里的漏洞——“他们”？难道之前的那两个人也是……

白宇简直不敢往下想，但朱一龙一边强迫他打开了双腿，一边继续说着：“对呀，他们都是我杀的，谁让他们要碰我的东西呢？我把你旁边的房子租下来了，日常用的东西都放在那里，每次我说回去取东西都是去清理这群‘垃圾’的呀，就算警察来了，我也有不在场证明，怎么样？我做的很好吧？”

朱一龙说着，手指就搅进了白宇还柔软的穴里，那红肿的小嘴里还含着今天朱一龙留在他肚子里的精水，朱一龙一搅弄，就能听见暧昧的水声。

白宇简直不知道该说些什么，他觉得自己有病，也冷血，他是觉得朱一龙杀人不对，可这个时候他居然还是关心朱一龙以后要怎么办，他哽咽得简直说不出话来，但还是断断续续地问了：“……那，呜呜，那你杀了人，以后怎，怎么办？要，要是警察抓了你，怎么，怎么办？”

朱一龙难得露出了吃惊的表情，他插在白宇穴里放肆搅弄的手指终于停下来，愣愣地看了白宇一会儿，才叹息着把自己早已蓬勃起来的性器一点一点地插进了那乖顺的小穴里：“我一定没事。”

朱一龙这次进得比之前都深，像是直接捅进了白宇的肚子，细腻的穴肉无比热情地吮裹着男人狰狞的阴茎，朱一龙没肏了几下，就听见白宇带着哭腔的求饶：“哥哥，你轻点……肚子，肚子要被肏破了……”

朱一龙嘴巴笑着应了，身下的动作却更加粗暴了，他低头舔上白宇内陷的乳头，又吸又咬，把那两粒已经消了肿的乳头硬是又玩得发了硬，红红的挺立在白宇雪白的胸口。

白宇那两瓣臀肉也生得好，又挺又翘，朱一龙肏得用力了，那细腻的臀肉就跟桃儿似的泛着淫靡的粉，再沾上肏出来的淫水，就跟粘上了冰糖似的泛着水光，淫荡极了。

可能是因为白宇担心他的安危让朱一龙高兴了，这一次朱一龙肏白宇肏得极狠，让白宇连着泄了两回，才心满意足地将精水如数射进了白宇已经被肏肿了的小穴。

白宇的身体已然是不能看了，身上大片的吻痕和咬痕，那乳粒也被玩坏了，硬硬的两粒，像是轻轻一捏都会从奶孔里挤出奶水。白宇累得不行，眼睛张合了两下就再睁不开，终是睡过去了。

7.

白宇再醒过来的时候，屋子里已经暗下来了，如果不是经历了性事的身体酸痛不已，白宇简直要怀疑自己只是做了一场梦了。

朱一龙没在这个房间里，但白宇知道他应该还在家，因为他隐隐约约听到朱一龙在客厅里和什么人说着话，不，那根本是对方单方面劈头盖脸地骂着朱一龙：“……一天到晚就知道给我找麻烦，要不是我出面给你把尸体处理好了，你能在这站着？你他妈体验生活体验够了吧？该回家就回家！”

白宇没再听见朱一龙回答了些什么，因为他的注意力已经被绑在他脚腕上的锁链完全吸引走了，他难以置信地动了动被链子锁住的脚，发出了清脆的金属撞击的声音。

几乎是立刻，朱一龙就推了门进来，看着被锁住的白宇，一步一步地走到了白宇的面前，看着白宇的眼睛什么也没说。

白宇也盯着朱一龙的脸看了一会儿，低头亲了亲朱一龙的嘴唇。

“你以后可跑不了啦。”朱一龙说。

白宇低头看了眼绑在脚腕上的锁链，抱住了朱一龙。

“我乐意。”

END


End file.
